undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hotland
|Zdjęcie = Hotland-0.png |Mieszkańcy = Alphys, Mettaton, Vulkin, Tsunderplane, Pyrope, So Sorry, Royal Guards, Muffet |Lokacje = CORE, Laboratorium, MTT Resort, Prawdziwe Laboratorium, Art Club Room }} 'Hotland ' to czwarty i największy region napotkany przez protagonistę. Ten teren znajduje się za Wodospadem i poprzedza CORE. Właśnie w Hotland mają miejsce teleturnieje Mettatona. Znajduje się tu też Laboratorium Alphys. Pomiędzy Hotland, a CORE położony jest MTT Resort. Nazwa tej lokacji jest wspomniana na znaku podczas jednego z show Mettatona. Jest tam napisane: Mettaton: Live from Hotland. Hotland może być grą słowną od Holland. Wygląd Jest to jałowy rejon, pokryty pomarańczowo-czerwonawym piachem wznoszącym się nad lawą. Wiele zagadek w tym obszarze zawiera platformy, dodające wrażenia gorąca oraz zapowiadające rozwój technologiczny jaki jest w CORE. Obszar ten jako pierwszy wykorzystuje pomarańczowe i niebieskie ataki poprzez użycie laserów obronnych. Główna fabuła Neutralna i Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Po pokonaniu Undyne, protagonista przechodzi do Hotland. Dalej gracz może wybrać dwie drogi. Jedna wiedzie do River Person, a druga do Laboratorium. Trzecia, prowadząca do windy, jest zablokowana przez strażników. Po wejściu do Laboratorium, protagonista spotyka Alphys i po raz pierwszy spotyka się z Mettatonem. Po konfrontacji, naukowiec ulepsza telefon bohatera. Teraz zawiera on dwa przenośne boxy oraz parę dodatkowych funkcji używanych do wielokrotnych starć z Mettatonem w Hotland. Funkcje te to: * Plecak odrzutowy, użyty do zdobycia puszki z "MTT-Brand Always-Convenient Human-Soul-Flavor-Substitute" potrzebnej do kulinarnego show Mettatona. * Urządzenie służące do rozbrajania bomb podczas wiadomości telewizyjnych. * żółty tryb DUSZY do kolejnych starć. Jeszcze jedną sytuacją, podczas której protagonista spotyka Mettatona jest musical, jednakże funkcje telefonu nie są używane przeciw niemu podczas tej konfrontacji. Bohater napotyka podczas swojej podróży przez Hotland wiele przeszkód. Na jego drodze stają wspomniani wcześniej Strażnicy, a do przejścia dalej, protagonista musi przeżyć spotkanie z Muffet. Oprócz tego musi on standardowo zmierzyć się z zagadkami. Po przejściu przez ten rejon, bohater dociera do MTT Resort. Ma on szansę pójść na kolację z Sansem (jest to wymagane do ukończenia Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki) i zrobić zakupy w sklepie Bratty i Catty lub w MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Dalsza droga prowadzi do CORE. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Po zabiciu Undyne the Undying, protagonista przechodzi do Hotland. Po wejściu do Laboratorium, bohater spotka Mettatona, który nie będzie transmitował żadnego show ze względu na to, że Alphys ukryła się razem z grupą potworów i nie chce pomagać protagoniście. Można znależć parę pól siłowych na całym terenie. Dwa blokują całe drugie piętro Hotland, ale można pojechać windą od razu na trzecie. Jedynym mającym znaczenie przeciwnikiem tam jest Muffet. Stwierdzi ona, że protagonista jest hiper-brutalny, jeżeli ten postanowi przeciągnąć walkę. Przeciwnicy Ciekawostki * Na potrzeby Ludobójczej Ścieżki, Hotland i CORE są liczone jako jeden region. * Czasami w zagadkach z zestrzeliwaniem wrogich statków, tekst 'Restart...' pokaże się jako 'Restaurant...'. * Można spokojnie przypuścić, że Asgore nazwał ten teren, gdyż nie jest to mocno oryginalna nazwa, a król Podziemia jest znany właśnie z niezbyt zaawansowanej umiejętności nazewnictwa. * Design, lawa i fakt, że ten teren jest zmechanizowany przywodzą na myśl The Land of Heat i Clockwork z komiksu Homestuck. de:Hotland en:Hotland es:‎Hotland fr:Calciterre ja:‎Hotland pt-br:Teraquente ru:Хотленд uk:Хотленд zh:熱地 Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Hotland